The present invention relates to a method and apparatus, including a system and individual system components, for concurrent processing of multiple wafers in the fabrication of integrated circuits. More particularly, the present invention provides a staged vacuum system having one or more process chambers which share one or more utilities, one or more loadlock chambers and a transfer chamber connected to both the loadlock chambers and the process chambers.
The term xe2x80x9ccluster toolxe2x80x9d generally refers to a modular, multichamber, integrated processing system having a central wafer handling module and a number of peripheral process chambers. Cluster tools have become generally accepted as effective and efficient equipment for manufacturing advanced microelectronic devices. Wafers are introduced into a cluster tool where they undergo a series of process steps sequentially in various process chambers to form integrated circuits. The transfer of the wafers between the process chambers is typically managed by a wafer handling module located in a central transfer region. Typically, cluster tools are of two different types: single wafer processing or batch wafer processing. Single wafer processing generally refers to a chamber configuration in which a single wafer is located for processing. Batch wafer processing generally refers to a chamber configuration in which multiple wafers are positioned on a turntable and are processed at various positions within the chamber as the turntable rotates through 360xc2x0. A cluster tool configured for batch processing allows multiple wafers, typically from four (4) to seven (7) wafers, to be simultaneously processed in a single chamber.
FIGS. 1 and 2 show examples of commercially available batch processing systems 10. FIG. 1 is a top schematic view of a radial cluster tool for batch processing that is available from Novellus Corporation. This cluster tool includes two batch processing chambers 12, 13 that each hold six wafers 14 for processing. A single wafer handling robot 16 located in a transfer chamber 18 is used to transfer wafers from a loadlock chamber 20 to a first batch processing chamber 12 one by one, where the wafers are sequentially received on a turntable 22 before receiving the same processing steps. The wafers may then be transferred, one by one, to a second batch processing chamber 13, where the wafers undergo additional processing steps. Typically, wafers are loaded into the system one at a time and moved into a chamber where they receive partial processing at various positions as the wafers are rotated 360xc2x0 on the turntable.
FIGS. 2A and 2B are top and side schematic views of a cluster tool 10 for batch processing that is available from Mattson Technology. The loadlock chamber 20 and transfer chamber 18 have a common wafer elevator 19 that allows the wafers to be staged within the transfer chamber. A transfer robot 16 transports wafers to the processing chamber, such as a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) chamber, which holds up to four wafers. The wafers are then returned to the wafer elevator and eventually withdrawn from the tool.
One disadvantage of batch processing, including the processing performed in the cluster tools described above, is that batch processing frequently provides poor deposition uniformity from the center of the wafer to the edge of the wafer. Process uniformity is important in order to obtain uniformity of deposition on the wafer. The poor uniformity of batch processing systems is a direct result of having multiple wafers being partially processed at multiple stations within a single chamber.
An alternative approach to improve process uniformity is the use of single wafer processing chambers. Single wafer processing is generally considered to provide a higher degree of control over process uniformity, because a single wafer is positioned in a process chamber where it undergoes a complete process step, such as a deposition step or an etch step, without having to be moved to a different position. Furthermore, the components of a single wafer processing chamber can be positioned concentrically or otherwise relative to the single wafer.
FIG. 3 shows a top schematic view of a cluster tool 10 having multiple single wafer processing chambers 12 mounted thereon. A cluster tool similar to that shown in FIG. 3 is available from Applied Materials, Inc. of Santa Clara, Calif. The tool includes a loadlock chamber 20 and a transfer chamber 18 having a wafer handling module 16 for moving the wafers from location to location within the system, in particular, between the multiple single wafer processing chambers 12. This particular tool is shown to accommodate up to four (4) single wafer processing chambers 12 positioned radially about the transfer chamber.
There is a need for a vacuum processing system that provides both uniform wafer processing and high throughput. More particularly, there is a need for an integrated system and process chambers that work in cooperation to incorporate single wafer architecture with batch wafer handling techniques. It would be desirable to have a system with a small footprint/faceprint and which requires lower capital investments and operating costs than typical cluster tools.
The present invention provides an apparatus for vacuum processing generally comprising an enclosure having a plurality of isolated chambers formed therein, a gas distribution assembly disposed in each processing chamber, a gas source connected to the isolated chambers, and a power supply connected to each gas distribution assembly. The chambers also preferably include a remote plasma system for generation of excited cleaning gases and delivery of these gases into the chamber. The chambers within an, enclosure preferably share process gases and an exhaust system, but includes separate power sources connected to each gas distribution system.
In one aspect of the invention, the chambers are configured to provide concurrent processing of multiple wafers having shared gas supplies and a shared exhaust system. To facilitate chamber cleaning, a remote plasma system is disposed adjacent to the chambers to deliver reactive cleaning gases into the chambers.
In another aspect of the invention, the chambers provide independent temperature and power control to facilitate plasma process control within each chamber. Each gas distribution assembly preferably includes its own power supply and related power control. Each pedestal also preferably including a temperature controlled member and a temperature control.